Agape
by Dinora
Summary: Giselle walks in on Bambi during one of her fits and gets more than she expected.


**Note 1: Takes place before the Thousand Year Blood War starts.**

 **Note 2: Wasn't able to put it in the description, but trigger warning for BLOOD, INJURY, CANNIBALISM, and SLIGHT GURO.**

Giselle idly walked down the hallway, swinging her arms to and fro as her sleeves billowed softly. She hummed a jaunty tune, matching her pace, stopping when she heard a bang. Well, it was more of a "belp" noise, then something splattered and then a soft thud. Ah, it was Bambi.

She skipped to her door and opened it without knocking. It was as she expected: another young man, neatly sliced in two by the waist, bleeding all over the stone floors. A little past him was Bambi, on the bed nearby, slowly putting on her clothes.

"What do you want Giselle?" She hissed.

Giselle hummed and leaned over the body. "Should I resurrect him? It's not like he would be much but it's good to have fodder in our war!"

Bambi started rubbing her temple with an ungloved finger. "Do what you will." She leaned over, reaching for her jacket draped on the floor nearby.

Giselle saw her stockings before the other woman did and gleefully held them up. "Oh oh~! Looks like he soiled them!" Indeed he had: his blood had stained the white stockings, creating a delightful contrast between the two. The blood continued to seep in the stockings, the red growing ever bigger.

Without another pause, Giselle started to suck on them. The man's blood was good for a quick snack. What really completed the meal were the stockings – Giselle made quick work, feeling the nylon fibers roll over her tongue, as she continued to suck. She wasn't trying to make it clean – it was just for the feeling.

Giselle stopped when she heard a disdainful click of the tongue. She peered up – Bambi glared at her, one of her hands outstretched. "Giselle, could you hand me my gloves? When you can tear yourself away from my stockings?"

Giselle smiled and skipped to the gloves as Bambi started to mumble under her breath. "Mmm, what was that, Bambi?"

"I said I wish the war would start already."

"Is that why you killed him? He wasn't good enough to sate that insane battle thirst of yours?" Giselle asked as she dramatically dragged a finger across her neck. Bambi simply stared at her. She was still half dressed – panties by the corner, skirt over there, and her cape on the nearby dresser. Her hat wasn't in sight.

"Kettle calling the pot black, don't you think?"

Giselle simply giggled as she handed over Bambi's gloves. "Weeeell, you're right about that~!" Bambi snatched the gloves away and turned. "Since you're so energetic Giselle, why don't you run and get new stockings for me?"

Giselle cocked her head, staring at Bambi's form. "Ehhhh? But you look so cute without them!" Indeed, Bambi's thighs and calves, normally hidden, were quite lovely. As if reading the other girl's mind, Bambi moved her legs underneath the covers. "Shut up and just do it."

Giselle leaned in closer to Bambi. "When did I become your maid, hmm?"

A loud blast. Sudden smoke. And the distinct smell of charred flesh. Bambi, as expected, used her powers to cause a small explosion, which resulted in Giselle's left arm being blown away. It wasn't enough to hurt, however. It was enough to prompt a warm, wet response in Giselle's nether regions.

Giselle could feel her face grow warmer and no doubt sported a deep blush on her cheeks. She felt drool escape her mouth but instead concentrated on the injury. She could no longer feel her arm – Bambi had indeed blown it to smithereens. No phantom pain. Just the smells of burned skin and flesh that wafted into Giselle's senses, making her giddy. Giselle could glimpse bone jutting out awkwardly and it made her shiver intensely.

However, Bambi interrupted by grabbing Giselle by the collar roughly.

"You have one arm left. Go."

Giselle simply started giggling deliriously, pain and pleasure overtaking her. Bambi groaned and shoved her aside.

"You smell."

Giselle stifled laughter and glared at Bambi. "I'd daresay it's better than being the army's whore."

Instead of another explosion, Bambi grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. Giselle felt another burst of delightful pain as her skull hit the floor. Meanwhile, Bambi was straddling her and her hands, oh her fingers, closed tighter and tighter around Giselle's throats. If it was her bare skin, it would have been wonderful, but instead, it was gloved hands.

Although they had their own charm as well.

"Hnngh, ha-ha-harder, please."

Bambi grunted and squeezed. Giselle couldn't giggle but instead trembled as her vision began to blur, the loss of oxygen giving her even more indulgence than the loss of her arm. However, Bambi pulled away at the last moment. Giselle coughed and looked up at the other girl, whining. "Aww, just when it was getting good."

Bambi was still unclothed. Her generous bust peeked through her undershirt, her lower half completely bare. Skin on skin, Giselle moved her legs slightly to feel Bambi's thighs on her own and shivered once more. The sensation of soft on soft was too much.

Her own dress was beginning to hitch up but she paid it no heed. Bambi herself was breathing harshly, her chest rising and lowering, her hands shaking, as if wanting to grab something and…do things. Giselle, desperately wanting more, settled for her right hand as she continued to suck at her fingers, drool uncontrollably escaping her mouth.

Bambi's eyes narrowed.

Finally, she lowered herself towards Giselle and swatted her right hand away. Slowly, she took over her gloves and set them aside. Bambi put her fingers into Giselle's mouth, her fingernails scratching her insides, fingers searching for the throat. Giselle began to gag and arched her back. It felt so good. Bambi's fingers roughly fondling her insides, her mouth, as they sought to overtake her entire throat by force, forcing her jaw wide open. Bambi stopped and pulled her fingers out slowly as drool trails followed. "Giselle," she whispered, "you got my fingers dirty. Clean them."

Giselle smiled and raised her head despite her jaw hurting like hell, eagerly lapping at Bambi's fingers. "Yes, ma'am." Taking advantage, Giselle began to suck at them, tenderly so as to enjoy the suppleness. Despite Bambi being the "Explosion", the girl's fingers and hands were soft, too soft for a girl that regularly murdered and took delight in said action.

"That's enough." Bambi snapped, pulling her hands away. She got up quickly and started to get dressed. Giselle laid there, wanting to preserve the sensations. She was interrupted when Bambi cleared her throat. The other girl was by the door, staring at her. "I'm going now. You can have the rest of that." And with that said, Bambi left.

Giselle smiled. Then, she got up and crawled over to the dead body. It wasn't as warm as she'd liked, she thought, tearing a limb off and eating. Blood still flowed heavily and Giselle let it drip on her clothes. Red on white. Red on white. Flowers on paper.

Giselle hoped that what happened could be a regular occurrence.

THE END


End file.
